pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominique de Sade
Dominique de Sade is a Vampire from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. Being the granddaughter of The Master, Dominique grew up alongside Mina and an orphaned Noé Archiviste, following The Master's purchasing of him off the black market. Dominique learned to revile Vanitas of the Blue Moon from her grandfather, and by extension lacked faith in the salvation of Curse-Bearers, advising Noé to not waste his time on such nonsense after Mina was identified as a Curse-Bearer. Dominique has since found Noé in Paris at Galerie Vivienne and alongside Vanitas are presently preparing for a Bal Masque in Altus, where they will pursue information regarding Curse-Bearers from Lord Ruthven. Description Appearance Coming Soon! Personality Coming Soon! History Dominique de Sade was born a Vampire of the Crimson Moon in the forests of Averoigne, as the granddaughter of The Master. At an unknown point during her childhood, the Archiviste Clan was all but obliterated, and The Master adopted the recently orphaned Noé Archiviste, potentially as the last living member of the Clan. One day, while watching Mina play in the distance, Noé sat and read quietly alongside Dominique, who asked if Noé had heard about Curse-Bearers. She went on to tell Noé that The Master had once told her that a Curse-Bearer was a Vampire who became strange or violent out of the blue. Noé questioned whose curse it was; prompting an angered response from Dominique - who stated that the answer was obvious, slamming her hand into the tree they sat beside and proclaiming that Vanitas was to blame. As Dominique's hand began to bleed, Noé asked if she was okay - only to have Dominique lick the blood from her wound calmly and ask whether or not Noé would still view the Blue Moon as beautiful if he had a Curse-Bearer standing right in front of him. One day, Dominique approached Noé as he slept in the forest; having heard that Noé wasn't drinking blood at all lately. Opening his eyes, Noé asked why it was such a big deal - reminding Dominique that he wouldn't die without blood. Dominique admitted this much to be true, but added that she was curious as to the reason given how much she knew Noé liked blood. Noé reasoned that it was because he was an Archiviste, though before delving any further, Dominique sat beside Noé and used her knife to cut into the palm of her hand; offering her blood to Noé. While Noé seemed wary, but Dominique told him not to worry - because even if Noé drank her blood, he wouldn't see anything anymore. With Dominique's reassurance, Noé sat up and began to drink the blood from his adoptive sister's hand. Plot When Noé is sent to Paris aboard La Baleine by The Master, Dominique is already in Paris. Upon hearing that Noé was in Paris however, Dominique immediately began her search for her adoptive brother, eventually coming upon Dante and forcing the information out of him. With this in mind, Dominique made for Galerie Vivienne, knocking on the door - only to bet met by one of Count Parks Orlok's personal guards - Nox. Dominique begs her pardon, telling Nox that she'd heard that Noé was there and so she'd decided to stop by. Dominique plays with a piece of Nox's hair as she's visually shocked to see who had come to Galerie Vivienne. Before Nox can address Dominique, she asks if Nox is aware of who she is, coming to the conclusion that it doesn't matter either way as she should properly introduce herself, claiming to be Noé's fiancé as she does so. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced speed, strength and endurance. Relationships Noé Dominique and Noé are adoptive siblings, and thus have a very close and intimate relationship with one-another. Growing up, the two of them would often spend time enjoying each other's company, though their opinions often clashed; as Dominique despises the legend of the Blue Moon and its respective Vampire, while Noé finds it to be captivating. Despite this, Dominique helped Noé on more occasions than one - allowing Noé to drink her blood when he refused to satisfy his thirst with anyone else due to him not wanted to invade other people's memories, thus proving that despite their differences Dominique cares deeply for Noé and would do whatever it takes to provide Noé with what he needs. Quotes Coming Soon! Gallery 5_-_Noe_Dominique.jpg 1 - Dominique.jpg|Dominique's first appearance Appearances * Memoire 2: In the City of Flowers* *Memoire 5: Fangs That Reveal Blood *Memoire 6: Altus}} Trivia * In her youth, Dominique bore a significant resemblance to Gilbert Nightray in his youth from Jun Mochizuki's Pandora Hearts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Vampires